Pencil Gets Grounded S1E4 - Pencil Misbehaves At Target
Dash Tag is a Wildworks app and holds cute pets. Pencil is very upset that all Toys “R” Us stores shuttered. Rest in Peace Toys R Us You will be missed Greatly Transcript: Gelatin: Pencil, where is your AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush? Pencil: I don't have one! Gelatin: Hey everyone, Pencil doesn't have an AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush, what a loser! Everyone: (laughs at Pencil) Pencil: Stop, I will get an AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush at Target and I'll show you who's the loser! (at home) Pencil: Mom, you totally screwed me over, you told me you could give me an AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush for my birthday, so the one I rubbed it in people's faces is custom-made, so everyone is calling me a liar. Can I load some of your lipstick Mom, because I want to look pretty the next time you decided to BLEEP me! Pencil’s Mom: (shocked) First of all, watch your language, and second of all, you already have an AJ Dash Tag Sparky plush, an AJ Dash Tag Fido backpack clip, an AJ Dash Tag Beo Plush, An AJ Dash Tag Giant Willow Plush, An AJ Dash Tag Lizzy plush, an AJ Dash Tag Bianca plush, an AJ Dash Tag Lopsy plush, an AJ Dash Tag Coco plush, an AJ Dash Tag Colby plush, and a couple of AJ Dash Tag Misha The Panda plushies, but fine, we will go get you an AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush at Target. (at Target) Pencil: (gasps) It's just what I always wanted, an AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush, just what I always wanted! Pencil’s Mom: 100 dollars? Pencil: I can't wait to see the look on Gelatin's face when he sees that I have more AJ Dash Tag Plushies than him. Pencil’s Mom: We can't afford that plush today. Pencil: You don't expect me to get another Dash Tag Sparky Plush, do you? Pencil’s Mom: I think we need you to get a pet you don't have yet that is cheaper. Pencil: Mom, everyone knows that Midnight is a cool Super Rare kitty. Pencil's Mom: Look, it's an AJ Dash Tag Ziggy Plush, you don't have that one yet. Pencil: MOM, YOU DON’T DRIVE ME OVER LIKE THAT AGAIN, IF I TAKE THAT THING TO SCHOOL, EVERYONE WILL THINK I'M A POVERTY-STRICKED LOSER! Pencil's Mom: PENCIL, STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT, YOU CAN EITHER HAVE THE AJ DASH TAG ZIGGY PLUSH OR HAVE NOTHING AT ALL! Pencil: OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, WHY DON'T YOU GO ACROSS THE STREET AND BUY SOME TAMPONS, BECAUSE WE ARE AT LEAST BE SAFE IF YOU'RE TRYING TO BLEEP ME MOM! Pencil's Mom: PENCIL, WATCH YOUR LANGAUGE! Pencil: YOU MIGHT AS WELL BUY SOME CHILL PILLS TOO, BECAUSE I LIKE TO HAVE A DOSE AFTER I'VE BEEN BLEEP, YOU WANNA BLEEP ME MOM, WHY DON'T YOU SAY SO? GO AHEAD MOM, BLEEP ME, BLEEP ME, BLEEP ME RIGHT HERE AT TARGET, BLEEP YOUR DAUGHTER SO BAD, BLEEP ME, BLEEP ME! (later at the car, Pencil's Mom is driving angrily, and Pencil is crying) Pencil's Mom: Stop crying Pencil, I told you if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything! Pencil: But Mom, I said I was sorry. Pencil's Mom: Then why did you embarrass me all in front of the people? Pencil: Mom, I wasn't trying to get you into trouble. Pencil's Mom: Then why not you go run up to a police and say, "Help, Help, my mom is trying to BLEEP me!" Pencil: Oh, I get it, the F-word is a no-no word, and I shouldn't say it in front of other people. I'm really sorry Mom! Pencil's Mom: If you're really sorry, than you'll understand why you're not getting anything! Pencil: This doesn't make any sense as I'm already punished by not getting the AJ Dash Tag Giant Midnight Plush on my birthday, can we go back and get the AJ Dash Tag Ziggy Plush? Pencil's Mom: No, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week, during the week, There will be no McDonalds, no Angry Birds, no Minecraft, no Computer, and no having playdates with Ruby! You will only watch baby and primetime shows like Rugrats, Caillou, Barney, Dora The Explorer, PAW Patrol, DocMcstuffins, Ni Hao Ki Lan and Bunnytown, you will also play educational games like Leapfrog, and you will wear nappies during then, you will pee and poop in your nappy instead of the toilet. When we get home, you'll go upstairs to your room for big time! (NEMO STINKS BIG TIME) Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Season 1